


【超蝙超】【双蝙】pwp 二三代超蝙排列组合 Boys share too

by ayerund



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Superman (Comics), Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: M/M, Parallel world, 混乱关系
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayerund/pseuds/ayerund
Summary: 二三代+某些非主世界超蝙排列组合+联合制裁不义超混乱邪恶！你将在本文后续更新中看到包括但不限于以下警告内容：all不义超、超水仙、本贝、三人行、右位随机、阿卡姆、新版蝙蝠侠（Robert）、不义、神怪、阿卡姆
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, all不义超, 三人行 - Relationship, 双蝙, 超水仙, 超蝙超
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. 本贝

1.

每位联盟成员都有一本精装的小开本册子，除了蝙蝠侠。内页防水纸质柔软易折，方便随时卷起来塞进凯夫拉强化纤维制服的口袋里，需要时再展开阅读。在联盟内部他们对此有很多个指代暗号，某些具有强烈指向含义的词语遭到禁止，此列表包括‘救生蝙蝠’、‘间谍速成指导’和‘渗透友好邻邦黑皮书’等。广为使用的是‘那本指南’。是的，这是一本针对超英穿越平行世界的友好指南，由某位匿名文字工作者整理印制成册，塑封封皮上用黑色的大号印刷体印着两个单词和一个惊悚的感叹号：

不要惊慌！

封面的颜色是比字体稍微浅一个色号的灰黑色，边缘有一道白边，看上去活像是以联盟顾问为文创IP制作的舞台剧里演员会举着的气泡对话框（倒不是说蝙蝠侠真的会同意有人这么做），虽说如此，在接二连三的穿越事件过后，指南还是获得了超乎寻常的好评，并在众人的努力下逐渐更新完善，联盟主席称精校的第三版将在下个月前被发放到各位手中，在此之前，不妨拿出旧版再来阅读一次——毕竟穿越这件事不像瞭望塔的轮换值班一样有明确规定的执行时间，对吧？

‘……穿越平行世界后的自我活动倾向于经历三个区别鲜明的阶段，即“生存”、“探索”和“适应”。举一些具有普遍实用性的例子，第一个阶段可归纳为：“这个世界是否存在蝙蝠侠？”从数量可观的实例看来，答案是肯定的，恭喜你获得了在此世界生存下去的重要基础；第二个阶段是：“蝙蝠侠有没有黑化？”——如果有，请立即放弃翻阅本指南并尽可能呆在原地直到原世界蝙蝠侠找到你（他会的，因为他可是蝙蝠侠）；最后一个阶段则为：“我们应该上哪找蝙蝠侠？”嗯…一个有趣的问题。’

但显而易见地，指南中没有任何一条能够告诉各位，当这个世界从某个瞬间开始同时存在着两个蝙蝠侠，并且他们都惊人一致地仅仅穿着一条同系列（很可能还是同样型号）的齐穆里黑色平角内裤躺在同一张床上、本应共享的毯子被其中一位蝙蝠侠夺去时，这个世界的运作方式将要发生怎样的变化。

***

他最先听到的是某种水鸟的叫声。水鸟，大雁或者是鸭子。一只鸭子在他窗外叫唤，而现在最多不超过他妈的凌晨四点，这是布鲁斯在半梦半醒中率先意识到的一件事。他从裹住全身的柔软织物下嘟囔着翻腾着终于伸了一只手出来，胡乱地摸索到枕边人的赤裸肌肤。

他推了他两下，手上没有多少力气，惺忪的睡梦感还停留在他沉重的眼皮上。克拉克的皮肤有点凉，这不太寻常，氪星人在他床上一般都兼职充当着免费的恒温热源。“克拉克，关下窗户。”他口齿模糊地催促着，窗外的鸟叫声似乎更密集起来了，布鲁斯头还埋在毯子底下，声音遇到重重阻隔。但他确信这声音能被他男友的超级听力捕捉得一清二楚。

床的另一侧应声晃了晃，有人撑起身体，然后是一声超级大的、某人的体重重新栽回床垫上的弹撞声。布鲁斯觉得好笑，克拉克好像在他床上睡到昏了头。

但是等等，这里存在一些小问题，这好像并不是他的床，床垫要更软一点。而且被他揉在怀里的羊毛毯子有股蓝茶的皂香。

他用上蝙蝠侠的意志力掀开毯子一跃而起，灰色的厚呢窗帘只堪堪拉上了一半，另一半的落地窗开着条缝，湖面反射着将近黎明的灰白天空。一只黑雁扑扇着可恶的羽毛翅膀从他们窗前湖面滑翔而过。隔夜的凉风吹动半垂的窗帘，布鲁斯感到有一阵潮湿清爽的风掠过，而他身边几乎完全赤裸着的中年男人应景地打了个喷嚏。

“噢，该死。”韦恩吸了吸鼻子。他曲起一条长腿，在只穿着一条内裤的情况下还不忘调整一下自己倚靠在床头的姿势。

蝙蝠侠钢铁般的意志力动摇了一下，犹豫着要不要把毯子递给对方。但是当他试图从自己交叠的双腿底下抽出毛毯时，才后知后觉地发现自己也没有多穿哪怕一件衣服。布鲁斯·韦恩有他妈的一整面衣柜的布里奥尼，可当他真的需要它们时命运却只肯留给他一条底裤。鬓角灰白的男人像是看出了他的挣扎，嘴角抽搐了一下：“你可以留着它。”

“我在哪？”布鲁斯问道。韦恩在他的盯视下慢慢地向床头柜的方向挪动，藏在腰后的手指隐蔽地搭上侧边的一个拉环。

韦恩摆出一副足以乱真的夸张神情：“在你爬上韦恩的床之后又要来这一套吗？真是令人印象深刻，宝贝。不过我通常偏爱苗条的金发男孩，你对我来说有点太壮了。提醒我一下，你是在哪一场酒会上让布鲁斯·韦恩对你一见钟情的？”

布鲁斯眨了眨眼，艰难的吞咽了一下。“我就是布鲁斯·韦恩。”他说。

他看着韦恩的手从扣环上慢慢滑下来。男人调整了自己的面向，方便更好地观察布鲁斯脸上闪过的每一丝表情：尴尬，迷惑，忍着笑意。他的唇形很漂亮，棕色短发乱糟糟地贴在额头。

他谨慎地开口道：“我也是。这件事就有点奇怪了，要么我们两个里面有人在撒谎，要么……”“你是蝙蝠侠。”布鲁斯选择了一个最有效的话题结束了两人之间‘猜猜我是谁’的友好小游戏，“而且不。我们都知道，你才不喜欢什么金发男孩。你要的是黑发蓝眼的大胸肌肉男，超人那型的。”

‘……一旦在平行世界遇到了初次交谈的对象，请当心：不要用原世界的价值标准评判你熟悉的人的同位体，因为平行世界中的人物关系绝大部分是与你认知脱节的，仅仅在极少情况下……极少情况中是一致的。在这时，你应当更加小心，尽量多地获取一些信息，因为他们的关系很可能并不与你想象中的完全一致，真相甚至会使你大吃一惊。’

韦恩眼神里还带着一点警惕，双手却已经悠闲地环胸交叠，在床上伸展开身体。他的苍白脚踝伸到布鲁斯腿边，脚尖踢了踢那团灰羊毛的手工织毯。他暗示性地朝年轻的同位体眨了眨眼：“克拉克·肯特，哈？蝙蝠侠的效率还真是在每个世界都高得出奇。你刚刚叫了他的名字。”

“这很合理。我昨天晚上跟他睡在一起。”布鲁斯语速很快地向韦恩分析道，“但是我没有遇到突发的魔法事件，昨晚也没有任何异常。你的世界是否有什么麻烦要处理？只是提醒一下，你完全可以先通过相位传输给我的世界打个招呼，而不是直接决定把我拽到你的床上。”

“嘿，放松点。咱们两个都不好受。”韦恩只好出言制止他，但随即又紧紧闭上嘴。他的声音听上去是那样糟糕的沙哑，这让他的话听上去有过多色情的含义。糟了，就从现在开始，从由他亲手制造出的一片寂静开始，他们再说什么话都将不可避免地使人联想起那一层含义了。布鲁斯显然也意识到了这一点，视线无可奈何地落在韦恩自知失言而闭紧的嘴巴上。韦恩垂着眼，即便是对布鲁西来说也长得过分的睫毛在中年人眼窝处留下一层阴影。他和布鲁斯长得并不一样，眼睑下方有颗小小的沉痣，下颌线条也更清晰。在他刻意眨眼的时候，眼底蕴藏的流光几乎让人不可自抑地屏住呼吸。

布鲁斯终于朝自己的同位体伸出手去，用一种像是在董事会上与合作伙伴见面时的从容姿态，赤裸的手臂越过他们两人间不超过二十公分的净距离，越过歪斜的枕头和揉成一团的毛毯，稳稳接住了韦恩递来的右手。他贴着这世界上另一个自己的手掌，轻轻笑了一声：“不管怎么说，很高兴认识你。”

韦恩哼了一声：“认识一个自己认识了几十年的人，这感觉还真有点奇怪。”

他们没有试探彼此的手劲，但也没有一方先松开手。他们心照不宣地对视了几秒。

‘身处平行世界并且与同位体开始相处时，当你开始感到认知观遭到冲击，最好的办法是寻求蝙蝠侠的支援，这很容易被证明是个完美折衷的行动，因为在所有时空中，蝙蝠侠的人际关系是最不容易产生过大错位的事物。换言之，使用早期惊悚小说式的诙谐描述手法：蝙蝠侠是某种唯心意义上的现实稳定锚。’

“我八点有个会议。不过现在还早，”年长者向他露出一个挑衅的微笑，“想试试吗？”

布鲁斯只轻轻一拉，韦恩就从善如流地扑上来把他上身压到床头板上，亲吻时手臂牢牢环上他的腰。布鲁斯攀住他的脊背，在交换侵略性的露骨舔咬同时下身急不可耐地向前挺胯，把自己嵌进韦恩的怀里，带着点同谋共犯间的坏笑磨蹭着彼此都已经硬起来的性器。“快点，对你自己还这么客气？”他兴奋地低喘着，“谁在上边？”

韦恩扯下自己的底裤，手又探进布鲁斯的下身，把小家伙从纯棉的面料里解放出来。“认识一下。”韦恩笑道，握住自己阴茎底部套弄了几下，下流又卑劣地挺了下胯让他们性器的头部相碰，手指蹭过布鲁斯流着前液的铃口，引出他一声无心抑制的喘息。韦恩太了解自己了，可和他亲热的又不完全是自己，他想要更多，想看布鲁斯为他的插入颤抖呻吟，要布鲁斯在他控制下高潮。他还从来没有这么强烈地想要征服一个人。

“你是客人，”他低声哄骗道，五指又环上布鲁斯的阴茎，在撸动中感受着其上暴起的纹路，“让我来吧，宝贝。”布鲁斯哼了一声，暂时从他怀中离开，伸直长腿，接着以一种炫耀的姿态拉下内裤，向他展示自己赤裸的身体，四肢肌肉上是斑驳的伤疤，边缘泛白，在情色熏染下激起他心底野蛮而原始的性欲，一具这样的身体按理是不会出现在亿万美元宝贝的床上的，可是他是那样的完美，韦恩粗重地喘息着，野兽般贪婪的视线赤裸裸地落在他流水的阴茎和苍白的皮肤上，等待着来自他的同位体的屈服。

布鲁斯像在自己的地盘上似的反手拉开左手的第二层抽屉，看也没看开启过的半盒安全套，只捡了管润滑剂出来。他吹了声口哨：“看来总有些习惯没变，对吧？”

韦恩眯起眼睛，喉结上下滑动了一下，撑在大腿上的手轻轻抬起，朝布鲁斯屈了屈手指意示他过来。他的眼睛被色欲染成近黑的墨蓝，视线此刻危险地落在布鲁斯身上。

“既然我是客人，那就不该让客人等得太久，布鲁斯·韦恩。”布鲁斯乖乖地返回来，手脚并用地爬到盘腿坐着的韦恩膝上，“你在床上的好名声也随着你的青春一去不返了？嗯？”他的臀缝压上他勃发的性器，毫不留情地磨研着。韦恩挺了下胯，看到布鲁斯其实也被兴致磨得难耐，在他怀里扭动着，阴茎往自己手心里戳刺。

他把油淋到两根手指上，在布鲁斯的注视里抚上他的臀缝，在布鲁斯火上浇油的喘息里掰开他的臀肉将手指探入后穴开始抽插。布鲁斯高昂地叫了一声，扭动腰胯在韦恩怀里迎合年长者，任他用手指操开自己。他的后穴柔软又紧致，有种不久前才被人使用过的媚熟，被手指操弄着的肠壁热情地包裹住异物，韦恩手上搅动他的肠肉，抽插间有噗呲水声。他们两个早过了为此害羞的年纪，但韦恩还是坏心眼地明知故问：“你不是刚被人操开过吗？还装模作样地要我做一份前戏。”

“少他妈废话。你那玩意太大了，我怕我被你操死在床上。”布鲁斯跨坐在他怀里，膝盖高高支起下身，让韦恩的手指从自己穴口滑出去。韦恩很是受用地闷笑了一声：“你就这么想被自己操？”说话间他低头握住自己性器的底部，头部抵上他不住翕动的穴口。

“坐上来。”他傲慢地命令道，在布鲁斯皱着眉将腰腹下移，后穴缓缓吃下他的性器时韦恩抚上他的脸颊，拇指在他眼下的皮肤轻轻摩挲。布鲁斯的脸上沁出汗珠，紧紧咬住自己下唇，情欲让他脸颊绯红。他皱着眉将韦恩的阴茎吃进自己体内的认真神情像是在解决什么值得蝙蝠侠出马的难题一样，韦恩心底一阵情动，感觉到布鲁斯细嫩的肠肉挤压裹挟住自己的性器，接着他压住布鲁斯的腰狠狠向上顶胯，逼出布鲁斯一声破碎的高昂呻吟，将自己整根没入。

“——你！”哥谭王子精心修剪过的圆润指甲掐进韦恩伤痕累累的光裸后背，肩胛处的肌肉群随韦恩的动作而聚集舒展，在他手下昭示着令人心生臣服的力量。韦恩把他牢牢钉在自己阴茎上，未等怀里的人呼吸稍微平稳就开始粗鲁律动，将布鲁斯在自己怀里顶得上下颠簸，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊地再吐不出一句完整的威胁。“哈啊…啊…啊、别……”韦恩只顾发狠地操着他，在布鲁斯脱力地虚虚勾住自己脖子仰起头承受快感时欺身咬上他的咽喉。“舒服吗，嗯？我操的你舒服吗？”他身下的动作未停，在戳刺中柱身循着记忆碾过肠壁上的凸起，在布鲁斯的惊叫抽泣中将他更狠地压在自己阴茎上反复磨研那处腺体。

“别！哈啊…求你…啊！求你…”布鲁斯在他的操干下近乎崩溃，双眼失神地瘫软在韦恩的臂膀里吐出合着泣音的哀求，施暴者丝毫未放缓把他操开的频率，他贴上布鲁斯的脖颈，叼咬着送到嘴边的细嫩皮肉轻笑出声，得意地看着布鲁斯在他的操弄下泛红的眼角和水光晶莹的嘴唇，神智在高潮的边缘游离。“比起那氪星人来怎么样？”韦恩又加上一句，布鲁斯在听到自己的话时后穴猛地绞紧，肠肉绞上插入他体内的性器，那一下爽得让他直接缴械，没来得及抽出阴茎就射在了与自己初次见面的布鲁斯·韦恩的金贵屁股里。

布鲁斯呜咽着射出一小股精液，白浊洒在两个人腹肌上，他靠着韦恩的肩膀恢复力气。布鲁斯双腿发软，膝盖打颤，倚在他身上急促地喘息着，韦恩保持着插入的姿势把布鲁斯圈在怀里，手掌抚上他微微颤抖的手臂安抚他。布鲁斯过了好一会儿才重新找回被他操出脑袋的理智，抹了一把脸，转过头来颇具哥谭宝贝作风地轻轻吮吻韦恩那颗让他心心念念的美人痣。“噢。这感觉可真好。”布鲁斯轻声说道。他的额头上还闪着汗光，淋漓的晨间性爱让两个人都收敛了锋芒，他们在心满意足的闲定里懒散地厮磨。

随之而来找上他们的是韦恩的玻璃别墅房门把手被人拧开的咔嗒一声。韦恩把布鲁斯往床垫上一惯和他一起倒在床上，接着一把抓过那条可怜的毛毯盖住他们两个。“你压到我肋骨了。”他们鼻尖对着鼻尖，布鲁斯不满地嘟囔着，又从韦恩的肩头探出来察看到底是谁来了。

‘……请给平行世界里的自己留下一个尽可能好的第一印象。在第一面的彼此介绍过后，就可以开始探索同位体与你的相同之处了。同时也不要忘记友好地和其他人相处。不要给人带来威胁感。不要挑起两个地球间的争论。’

他看见一辆整洁锃亮的餐车被推进房间，滑轮安静无声，布鲁斯吸了吸鼻子，看到最上层的一盘早餐和几张叠得整整齐齐的报纸。此刻的韦恩看上去非常想把布鲁斯连同他自己一起用毛毯裹住头再捂上耳朵，以此假装自己并不存在。可惜来人并不打算让他如愿，在超出礼仪标准的漫长沉默时间过后，他清亮地咳了一声。“早上好，少爷。你没有向我提起昨夜有客人留宿在家里。”

韦恩吸了口气，忍辱负重地闭上眼。布鲁斯眨了眨眼，小声地开口道：“阿尔弗雷德……阿福？”

“是的。请问您是？”管家一丝不苟地说着社交场上的客套话，即便此刻与他谈话的对象正在毯子下被他的雇主死死压着。

布鲁斯讪讪地笑了一下：“布鲁斯·韦恩。说来话长。”

“假如两位没有其他安排，我将稍后做好双人份的早餐送来。请问您的咖啡习惯加糖还是……等等，抱歉？您说什么？”

“双倍的糖——我想这也是所有世界里都统一的事情之一？”

“不，阿尔弗雷德很早之前就开始限制我的糖分摄入了。”

“少爷。”


	2. 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nc-17主要是亨超/贝蝙的场合，更衣室play；  
> 微量亨本，本贝，有一点点三人行。

‘……想象这样一个场景，这个画面中存在着：一位蝙蝠侠。  
请仔细地在脑内描绘他的形象，如有必要，想象他臂甲上的可拆卸式钩刺；作了衬铁处理的披风边缘；能踩断指骨的战靴。一切都是黑色的，蝙蝠侠从你脑海中走来。  
想象他手上拿着的蝙蝠镖——然后它消失了。你不知道他把它拿在哪只手里。不知道他什么时候会向你发起攻击。  
类似这样的想象可以让你从任何药物或魔法袭击造成的波动情绪下立刻清醒过来，相信我，这就是我一直在说的话题。只要你没有在某个时刻突然想要来点‘更多的’蝙蝠侠。你的想象力会为类似这种念头而颤抖的。’

八点三十二分，收件箱：  
“肯特，停止写那个偏颇幼稚且逻辑歪曲的指南，我知道是你写的。  
来哥谭接我们。”

布鲁斯看着韦恩的手指在屏幕上飞快地点过，他按下发送键之后把手机扔在座椅旁，扬手看了眼表，又对着后视镜理了理自己的头发。“我看起来怎么样？”他递给布鲁斯一个充满暗示性的眼神。

跟自己寻求建议，真有你的，韦恩。布鲁斯懒得理他，在韦恩身旁舒舒服服地伸展开手脚。后座很宽敞，皮质靠背软得不可思议，车顶的氛围灯缓慢地变换着色彩。早上八点半，哥谭正从彻夜的狂欢中沉静下来，渐渐清醒。阿尔弗雷德把车子从地下车库开到别墅的主路就离开了，从车窗外看去这里依旧一片寂静，看不出一丝一毫属于周日的线索。

“你还真是肯把自己关在这种地方。”布鲁斯评价道。他通过单向的玻璃膜看了看阴云密布的天空，把手揣进卫衣的前兜——那是家里某个孩子的旧衣服。鉴于布鲁斯不肯穿韦恩的衣服（“不，阿福，谢谢你的别针，但是不。”），韦恩最后只能从客房的衣柜里拿走了一件，他相信迪克会理解的。再说了，他的大儿子只有在年假时才回哥谭，关于他多了一个养父这回事，迪克可以知道得晚些。

“庄园被烧毁了。”韦恩解释道，“我暂时没有重建的打算。”“我的也曾经是。但我可欣赏不来现代建筑艺术，也没有养着一整窝鸭子的湖可供避世。如果我今天晚上还得睡在那，你最好在跟我上床前确保把窗户关严。”  
“真刻薄。”韦恩简短地答道，“你知道他会听到我们，对吧？”  
“克拉克·肯特？他当然听得到。那真是个美好的清晨，如果他真是你男朋友的话，唯一的问题是为什么他现在都还没有揪着我的领子把我扔进湖里。”

“——早上好。”前车门被人猛地拉开，话题中心的克拉克·肯特端着一式四份的咖啡塑料托盘钻进驾驶位。肯特还捏着他的手机，原彩显示的屏幕上亮着一个取票的二维码，“抱歉来晚了几分钟，我得等渡轮船票开售。”他朝后座上的两位笑了笑，贴着座椅把咖啡递给布鲁斯·韦恩们。韦恩从他手上拿走两杯。布鲁斯犹豫着接过一杯，不确定自己是否应该在周日的早八点摄入一些计划外的咖啡因。

“你好。我是克拉克。”肯特朝他伸出一只手，布鲁斯把咖啡杯换到左手，握上有着熟悉名字的陌生人的手：“我是布鲁斯——你应该已经知道了。”他打量着他，肯特穿着一件褐色的登山外套，黑色内胆从敞开的前领翻出来，露出下面紧绷的衬衫。黑框眼镜下一双蓝眼睛正带着点羞涩的好奇紧紧盯住他。奇怪，除了黑发蓝眼之外，他和克拉克看上去也不很像，他有一头可爱的被风吹乱的卷毛，笑起来时礼貌地露出虎牙的尖端。而且肯特的眼睛看上去比他的克拉克要更蓝更亮一些，没有那么柔和。

他们握手的时间太长了，韦恩轻轻咳了一声：“我有个季度总结会要听，先生们。别在我面前。”“布鲁斯！”肯特心虚地缩回手，责备来自男友的调笑。他觉得有点委屈，明明是他先……“上次有人跟我握手的时候，发生了一些很有趣的事情。”布鲁斯向后靠回椅背上。肯特叹了口气，他永远也没法应付两个布鲁斯，没有人可以。也许他该把这条更新进指南里。

“钥匙就插在那上面，先送我到公司楼下，再把他带到西默瓦奇先生的店里，这是地址。”韦恩把手机按亮，敲了几个字展开电子地图给肯特看。记者应了一声发动车子，从后视镜里看了一眼布鲁斯。

“阿尔弗雷德还好吗？”肯特在拐入城市干道时开口道，“因为我注意到我似乎代替了他的岗位。”

“他忙着移栽他的月季。我的其他车都在保养周期内，我也不能让一个身份空白的人开着布鲁斯·韦恩的车在路上闲逛。肯特，用用脑子，他连路都不认识。”韦恩讥讽道。

“噢，这条街比我印象里干净多了。”布鲁斯只顾看着窗外，“哥谭复兴计划？我看到施工牌上有韦恩企业的标志。”“不，只是房地产项目。”韦恩凑近了他，滑开屏幕给布鲁斯展示一些文件。他们两个的脑袋挨得很近，韦恩转过去跟他解释些什么时鼻尖蹭上布鲁斯的脸颊，他们轻声低语，韦恩的手不老实地抚摸上他的大腿，布鲁斯则毫无顾忌地靠过去亲他。

肯特在变道的间隙里抬眼看了看后视镜，眨了下眼，又眨了下眼，接着缓慢地又眨了眨眼。

“肯特！”韦恩高声提醒他，他用很不必要的力气扭正方向盘踩下刹车，旁道的车摇下车窗骂了一声，他把滑掉的镜框推回鼻梁，布鲁斯推开韦恩，擦了擦嘴角，观察着后视镜里肯特涨红的脸笑道：“我看我们还是就到这儿吧。你男友要杀人了。”

肯特通过后视镜盯住这个抿起嘴唇向他挑衅的花花大少。“公司快到了。”他深吸了一口气，提醒韦恩，“今天是周末，布鲁斯，我会在家等你。”

“噢，真甜蜜。拜托至少别是约会之夜这么傻的称呼。”被叫出名字的总裁毫无自觉地调侃道。靠近市中心的公司，车流渐渐多起来。肯特踩下刹车等待最后一个绿灯。韦恩转头去看窗外自家的大厦，楼顶银色亮面的硕大字母即使在阴云下也依旧熠熠生光，那光辉映进他眼底，他笑了一声：“那你今天晚上要等两个人了。”

人行道上有参会的高层认出他的阿斯顿马丁，走过来敲了两下他的窗子：“早上好，韦恩先生。”声音隔着车窗闷闷的。“噢，嗨，奥尔森。”韦恩降下三分之一个车窗，捏着咖啡纸盒斜倚上车门和他打招呼，“周末过得怎么样？”

“我不确定开完会后是否还能有欢度周末的机会。”男人开了个玩笑，韦恩懒懒地笑了一下。“如果你肯把报告时间压缩一下，我保证我会很乐意投通过票的。”他暗示道。前座的肯特咧了下嘴角，像是要掩饰笑意一样咳嗽了一声。

“这位是……”“克拉克·肯特，我的记者。你们见过了，他正准备带我刚来哥谭的表亲兜风呢。”韦恩一带而过，把唐恩都乐的吸管在牙间咬扁，窸窸窣窣地喝着杯里假甜的咖啡，歪头示意布鲁斯给双手都拿着杯子的他按开车门：“不用开到前面了，我就在这下车。”他钻出车门，咖啡杯险些脱手，还好同事及时扶住了他，韦恩看上去真是松了一大口气。离开前，他俯下身对肯特说：“阿尔弗雷德会来接我。至于你嘛……我确信你能和这位韦恩先生就“如何共度周末时光”探讨出一个合理的解决办法。”

“——在想什么？”他一记深顶，被他抓按在墙上的手的主人猛地挣扎了一下， 布鲁斯颤抖着吐出一声喘息，肯特实在是，太大了，他有点丢脸地在他的手下挣动着，左脸被镜面压出一片红痕。他被按在试衣间的冰凉镜子上受人侵犯，性器撑开肠道让布鲁斯有种整个人被填满的诡异满足感。肯特见他没有答话，拽着他的手腕把布鲁斯的手臂拉到身后，像拽着他的缰绳一样又狠狠顶了两下，深埋在他身体里的性器头部戳开肠肉。

“布鲁斯？”他轻笑着捞起布鲁斯塌下的窄腰，把自己更紧地嵌进去。对方哑哑地叫了一声，背到身后的手甩开他的桎梏，手肘戳上衣冠整整的外星人的胸膛转过头来：“在想你真是个混蛋，肯特。”“一个能叫你爽的混蛋，对吗？”肯特握着他的腰保持着操干的频率把布鲁斯在自己阴茎上整个转了一圈翻过来，让布鲁斯啪地一声后背抵上被体温捂热的镜子。布鲁斯压下一声濒死的尖叫，在令自己几近失控的快感折磨下睁大失神的双眼，任肯特捞起他的两条长腿，单靠下身的连接处把布鲁斯钉在身前。

他陡然失去支撑，挣扎着又把他的阴茎吃进去几分，把一声尖叫实实在在地卡到喉咙，他抓挠上肯特的登山外套，隔着他妈的起码十层衣服发狠去掐这个压根不怕疼的该死氪星人，打颤的腿主动环上记者的身体，被迫将自己整个人的重量交到他手里。“布鲁斯，你可真贴心。”肯特贴着他的耳垂笑道，单手把布鲁斯抬抱起来，手掌垫在他的裸背和玻璃之间继续他的抽插，太深太超过的操弄让布鲁斯爽得蜷起脚趾，肯特牢牢环抱着他，冰凉的拉链和纽扣印在布鲁斯赤裸皮肤上，布鲁斯被他的衣服蹭得皮肤发红。

该死的克拉克肯特，在操他的时候一个扣子都不肯多解。布鲁斯的手报复性地抓上他的卷毛，又因为他突然加快的抽插而失去关注的精力，手臂难堪地勾上他的脖颈：“别…太深了…哈啊…我不行的！求求你…啊、克拉克！别、别……”他语无伦次地示弱讨饶，腿弯随着他操干的频率打着颤，几乎挂不住自己的身体，肯特一下一下操着他，炽热的性器每次都刮蹭过他的腺体，捣开他最深处的软肉，叫布鲁斯整个人无力地坠到他身上，低低地哭叫着捏住他的衣角，绞紧了肯特埋在他后穴里的性器迎来高潮。一股微凉的精液紧接着浇到他的身体深处，布鲁斯被这一下刺激得翻开眼睛，挣扎着要从他怀抱里逃开，肯特抽离开他的身体，抱着他的腿把布鲁斯放到试衣间的长沙发上。

他喘了好一会才找回自己的意识，接着慌张地穿上肯特递过来的衣服，抬腿刚要套上牛仔裤时很明显感觉到有液体顺着自己的腿根淌下来。哥谭阔少气得一时语塞，万幸他还记得他们此刻身在公共场合，而布鲁斯韦恩也确实不能随随便便掏出蝙蝠镖了结超人。肯特抽了张纸巾过来按住他的腿：“我来帮你。”

布鲁斯不可置信地瞪了他一眼，打开他向上移动着的手：“你刚刚射在里面了。而我一开始只是要你帮我拿个袖扣夹。”布鲁斯压低了声音，同时有组织地忽略掉是他勾引在先这个事实——很合理，因为这不是他现在要讨论的重点。

肯特避开他的瞪视偏过头去，戴上眼镜时紧咬着下唇企图掩饰自己的笑容，可这个动作实在是欲盖弥彰，甚至更显出他异常发红的脸。“你的礼节到哪去了，小镇男孩？”他把自己的T恤翻到正面，仍旧气呼呼地问道。

“我以为布鲁斯·韦恩是我男朋友呢。”肯特装出一副蠢得可以的样子故意要惹火他。他真的是太擅长扮演一个老实人了，以至于布鲁斯常常忘记他的黑框眼镜和大码西装下实际上还藏着一个家住北极的狡猾外星人。

“所有世界的布鲁斯都是你的？那好吧。”布鲁斯打定主意不能顺他心意卷入到这场幼稚争辩中去，尽管他的心思还是因为这句话而犹犹豫豫地飘到了自己的超人那里，蝙蝠侠已经失踪几天了，他想象着自己的克拉克正沮丧地飘在空荡荡的蝙蝠洞里四处转圈，身后跟着一个担忧的正直脸罗宾……我是不是应该提醒韦恩开始着手建造红太阳室了？等等，恐怕他多得很吧。

布鲁斯整理好衣服，夹紧屁股，绝望地移开视线转移注意力，直到试衣小姐带着裁缝回来告别时他还双颊潮红一脸茫然地盯着墙上一排西服定制的样图。

**

吃过午餐，他整个下午都被按惯例请到蝙蝠洞接受检测，然后韦恩会问他一些关于原世界的问题并归档，那些问题恰到好处地具有可证性而不违反平行世界间的干涉准则。韦恩甚至移给了他部分权限，让布鲁斯在等待测试结果时可以穿过地下湖的长廊到武器室转转。换上制服的肯特也待在这里，他在帮韦恩查看一些码头的监控，中途接受呼叫飞出去两次，解决完正联的突发事件就回到地下。

肯特第二次回来时，正好听到韦恩说暂时还无法定位他的世界坐标。布鲁斯提出想要制作一套夜巡的装甲，他回答说会考虑一下，并交流了一些关于彼此蝙蝠战衣材质的信息。

“我已经有你身高尺寸的记录，准备正式制作的时候，我会提前通知你——但我并没有同意你能在这里夜巡或者进行其他活动。”韦恩调出来一张电子备忘录给他看，而后略显迟疑地开口道，“但你的哥谭没有蝙蝠侠的话……”

“实际上，我之前已经半退休了。”布鲁斯俯身启动手写键入，修改了几条数据，“可是后来出现了一个红披风的……”“你这个年纪就退休了，哥谭发生了什么？核弹爆炸吗？”超人轻飘飘地降落到他们身边，加入对话。他的披风一角随着动作遮住屏幕。布鲁斯把氪星材质的面料捏在手中，感受着它光滑的触感。“不错的猜想。”他评论道，摊开手让红披风从他手上滑落。肯特冲他笑了笑。

韦恩只扫了一眼两人，接着兴趣缺缺地转过脸去继续他的工作。“他做完之后亲你了吗？”他点开一个新的登录窗口，在键入密码的敲击声中问道。

“没有。”布鲁斯·韦恩说。  
“什么？！”克拉克·肯特惊道。  
他们同时说出口，然后飞快地看了对方一眼。

“果然。”韦恩只肯赏给他们一个侧脸。他眼角下方的沉痣被屏幕的荧光照得格外明显，在说话前小幅度地舔了舔上下嘴唇，那是他的一个习惯动作，“不管怎么说，克拉克在这方面也还是太传统了，就算他真的跟你上床了，他性格里那种该死的老派浪漫也还是不肯……”

肯特在下一秒出现在他面前，成功让韦恩剩下的话全吞回了喉咙。布鲁斯面无表情地理了理被瞬移的气流吹乱的衬衫下摆，在他们两个旁若无人地试图把对方的舌头吞下去的时候，他把韦恩办公的窗口滑到自己面前，浏览着硬盘里未经二次加密的资料。他注意到从上个月起韦恩就已经陆续记录了多到足以引人注意的异常粒子流——这说明接下来还会有穿越事件发生。

克拉克……

布鲁斯不确定自己是否说出了声，但下一秒戴着红色腕甲的氪星人温柔地抓住了他的手臂，自然到像是布鲁斯是在喊他的名字一样——转念一想，也确实如此。“来吧。”他说，抛出一个含义模糊的邀约。

布鲁斯很想说不，但是韦恩坐在完美符合人体工程力学的椅子上朝他的方向转过来，眨了眨眼，做出一副十足的年长者做派：“好了，别害羞。”

他任他拉着自己走近韦恩，肯特轻轻一推，布鲁斯就稳稳坐到韦恩大腿上，甚至他还撑着他的膝盖往上挪了挪，给自己寻找到了一个更舒服的位置，韦恩的手伸过来搂住他，把布鲁斯固定在自己怀里。

布鲁斯扣上韦恩横在自己胸前的手，抚摸着他指侧的薄茧。“我不要亲他。”他转头朝韦恩半真半假地抱怨道，“所有超人在亲吻之后都会变成同一副模样，热情泛滥，黏人又易感，像只可怜兮兮的拥抱熊。”

韦恩的手从他的衣服下摆探进去，蹭着他的脖颈舔咬上布鲁斯的耳垂：“那他就只有看着的份。”他用另一只手掰开布鲁斯的大腿，隔着裤子手指顺着他的腿根滑到膝弯，纯粹故意是要展示给第三个人看。“布鲁斯……”肯特的手动了动，不敢上前，只能低低地恳求道。恐怕他自己也不清楚是在请求谁的允许。

布鲁斯在韦恩的抚摸下像只大猫一样舒服地伸展开四肢，终于朝肯特勾了勾手指，看着他像抓住救命稻草般扑过来单膝跪上椅面，俯下身来捧住他的脸。布鲁斯的发色偏褐，连眼睛也带着一点琥珀色的光晕，他漂亮的薄嘴唇总是抿得很紧。

“嗨。”布鲁斯眨了眨眼，一只手覆上肯特的手指，在他手背上暗示地划着圈。肯特温柔地吻住他，感受到布鲁斯的舌尖热情地抵上自己的齿列。他们唇齿交缠，在短暂分开时嘴角牵出一道银丝，布鲁斯轻笑着擦掉它。肯特恋恋不舍地啄了一下他的嘴唇，看着布鲁斯被韦恩扳过下巴去与他接吻。他的胸膛被某种感情撑得暖洋洋的，在他们分开时凑过去霸道地亲了一下半闭着眼的韦恩。“布鲁斯。”肯特骄傲地说，两个布鲁斯都转过头来看他。他又亲了一下他的这个总爱抿着嘴笑的情人。“布鲁斯。”他又低声说了一遍，眼睛里闪亮亮的，年轻英雄的脸上几乎被这种莫名的幸福感映得发出光来。

“唉。我早说过不要亲他的。”布鲁斯用一种冷静的语调对韦恩说道。

**

蝙蝠侠夜巡归来时，他的大床被两个人形霸占着。房间里没开灯，窗帘拉得很严，别墅的恒温系统将阵阵温风送入室内。有人早听到他的脚步声，从一团柔软织物里探出毛茸茸的脑袋来。不，那当然不是他第三喜欢的毯子，蝙蝠侠没有这种排名。他身旁的肯特迷迷糊糊地翻身起来，坐在床沿上朝门口的他伸出手臂来。

他按了按自己在淋浴前贴上的创可贴，下巴上的那条有点潮湿，边角微微翘起，伤口没有那么疼了。韦恩朝他的爱人走过去，坠入一个永恒温暖的拥抱中去，当他在两个人中间躺好时，布鲁斯的手覆上他酸痛的手臂轻轻用拇指按压，肯特则任由他挤进自己的领地，还额外分享给他多一半的柔软毯子。

韦恩猜想现在应该刚刚凌晨四点左右，于是他在黑暗里，在温暖的怀抱里悄无声息地展开今天的第一个笑容。

随后蝙蝠侠安安稳稳地陷入了睡梦。


	3. 贝帕+本帕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nc-17场合是贝帕+本帕  
> DCEU世界观下大少出场注意  
> 【新版蝙蝠侠使用英文Bruce代称】

蝙蝠灯亮着。有人蹲在探照灯上面朝他招手，照射到云层上的蝙蝠影子旁边多了一个动来动去的模糊猫爪。Bruce射出抓钩朝警局的大楼顶层荡去，在过耳的呼啸风声中心底又涌起一阵自责，他不该对毒藤女的阴谋毫无防备，这一次确实是他欠了猫女的情。

他一定走了神，有什么东西轻而易举地切断了他新近选出来足以承重500镑的缆绳。Bruce感到一阵失重的眩晕，在快要接近目的地时开始朝下方急速坠落。他在割过脸颊的裂风中听不清冲到大楼边缘的猫女冲他喊了些什么，只记得再次提醒自己：如果这一次有幸生还，记得回去着手做一条以防万一的腰带。在他带着讽刺的心情掏出旧钩枪时，Bruce字面意义上地陷入了一片虚幻的绿色之中。他在漫长的坠落中感到一阵强烈的撕裂感。

“毒藤——！”他只来得及喊出一句假想敌的名字，然后就像只破碎的沙袋一样摔在了地板上。隔了几秒钟，Bruce难堪地翻了个身，耳朵里嗡嗡直响。他费力地睁开眼，自己的面罩还好好地戴在脸上，制服后背的拉链硌得他有点疼——除此之外，没有任何能明显感觉到的伤势。他贴着的是绝对真实的大理石地板，色调冷硬，没有花纹，和这个房间里的其他陈设一样，都努力昭显着主人的性冷淡。

好极了，这又是哪里来的幻觉？Bruce拽下一只手套，手指触到冰凉的地板。他在那上面摸了一把收回手来，察看是否有血迹或陈年的灰尘。什么也没有，尽心的管家把此地打扫得一尘不染，是依旧供人使用的房间。这至少说明他不是被罗马人的手下拖到某间废弃公寓里的。不过，通常情况下，哥谭的大小黑帮都应该致力于把他这位新晋的义警生吞活剥才对，又怎么会留下毫无束缚的他独自待在这样一个看上去非常容易逃走的房间里。

Bruce撑着地板站起来，低头正了正面罩。就在这时门把手被人从外面拧动，他在那个瞬间后退了一步后背贴上墙壁，旁边吊挂的橱架上摆着几座漂亮的水晶工艺品。Bruce为它们可能的命运感到抱歉。

然后门被拉开了。一脸错愕的布鲁斯对上全副武装的蝙蝠侠。他的手里拿着一个探测仪，康德计数器的仪表盘上此刻正快速地跳动着数字。

“蝙蝠侠。又一个。”布鲁斯吐了口气，无奈地看向他，“你还好吗？你看起来很——”

“你是谁？”Bruce压着嗓子粗鲁地打断男人的话，无论何时都应该由他来提问。Bruce希望这个人最好快点解释清楚他的处境，为此，他不介意用上些必要的手段。

“……这解释起来还是有点困难。”他轻轻地放下手里的仪器。Bruce立刻降低重心摆出一副预备进攻的姿势。这个男人的视线还停留自己的制服上，但注意力很明显转到了其他地方。Bruce紧紧盯住他，确保没有任何小动作能逃过他的眼睛。他听见男人转了转眼珠，自言自语道：“克拉克。过来。”

这么低的声音，Bruce可以肯定再没有第三个人能听得到，但万一起见，他还是不能让这个身份可疑的陌生人找到帮手。他在面罩下狠狠皱起眉头，举起拳头朝门口的人扑过去，布鲁斯闪身躲开，一记落空的直拳打到门框上，他低估了这个人。Bruce握紧的指骨关节立刻传来一阵闷痛，然后几乎像是在一瞬间发生的事：他一下被人重重掀倒在地上。两个不知道从哪冒出来的壮汉保镖一左一右地按住他的肩膀把他牢牢固定住，两个都是黑发蓝眼。他们半跪在Bruce身边，好奇地打量他的这一身装备。卷发的家伙推了推鼻梁上的黑框眼镜，头发梳得服服帖帖的另一个人则抽出垫在他后脑的手。两个人对视了一下，像是想起什么好笑的事来一样露出一个非常相似的笑容。他们都有尖尖的虎牙。“布鲁斯·韦恩。从哪里来的？”其中一个家伙出声问道。Bruce不甘心地掐握上他们两个的手指，在能够发力前就被压了回去——一种很危险的反馈。说明他无法在这两个人手下挣动半分。

最先在场的那个人踱到Bruce的旁边，弯腰俯视着被仰按在地板上的他。一条崭新的西装领带因为他的姿势垂落下来。“你好，布鲁斯。”他说。

“叫布鲁斯回来吗？”穿着格子衫的卷发男人抬头询问这个人的意见。  
“别，布鲁斯。他在公司，我们已经搞定了。”另一个人插话道。

有两个和他用同一个名字的人被提到，在场的每个人看上去都十分镇定，而且到现在还没有人朝他脸上挥过拳头。Bruce被彻底搞懵了。“这儿他妈是怎么回事？！”他粗声吼道。

“你不用变声器吗？”被叫做布鲁斯的人睁大了眼睛，又重新打量起Bruce来。“你也没有万能腰带。”穿着件看起来会很热的褐色外套的男人轻轻加上一句。Bruce发出一阵被激怒的野兽的嘶声，以此提醒他们的谈话对象还在躺在地板上。

“噢，抱歉。”两个人一先一后地松开手，克拉克朝他伸出一只手来，把Bruce拉了起来。

“你得保证别弄乱了这里。阿尔弗雷德已经被我们的到来搞得很头疼了。”他向Bruce自然地解释道，提到Bruce自家管家的语气好像他和自己是十分亲近的朋友关系。Bruce在面罩下狠狠瞪了他一眼，把克拉克的手甩开。

“他绝对是布鲁斯·韦恩。”肯特伸出两个手指头向各位比了比自己的眼睛。个子比较高的那位笑出声来。

“叫你的保镖离我远点。”Bruce朝那个穿着十分合身的西装的人嘶声道，他看起来是掌管这地方的头儿，“我认识你吗？”

他身边的人发出一声夸张的叹气。“我们不是……”有人小声嘟囔着。

“这里是安全的，你在韦恩家里。你原来在的世界出了一些意外。”布鲁斯流利地回答，“我是布鲁斯·韦恩，蝙蝠侠。但和你一样，不是东道主。”他从西装内侧的缝袋里捏出一枚小小的蝙蝠镖展示给他。那形状是他没见到过的，但只看一眼Bruce就知道他手上的这枚更轻便灵活，双开刃加侧槽的设计让它具有更大的杀伤力。

Bruce的嘴角抽搐了一下。“……布鲁斯？”他犹豫着开口，觉得怪异极了。他看上去要比他大上十几岁，可他们长得完全不像。难道年纪大了之后发色会变浅吗？

面前的男人点了点头，把武器收回口袋：“之前发生了什么事，你记得多少？至少这个有可能解决我们共同的问题。”

“我刚从一种植物性毒剂中恢复过来。一个女人……”他努力想着合适的措辞。“毒藤。她的确是个麻烦，”布鲁斯打断他的话，“你得马上作个检查。在这之前，你愿意把面罩摘下来吗？”

Bruce把手按在面罩与制服上衣的接口处，迟疑着看向旁边的两个人。

“我是跟他一起的克拉克·肯特。”克拉克隔空指了一下布鲁斯，朝Bruce展开一个小小的笑容，一双温柔的蓝眼睛向着他眨了眨，然后转向布鲁斯：“用不着透视我也能看出来，他很年轻。”

“克拉克·肯特，你现在所在的这个世界里的超人。”肯特很快地朝他点了一下头。

Bruce慢慢地揭下面罩，被拢到后脑的稍长额发终于挣脱面料的束缚，二十六岁的哥谭阔少，回头浪子布鲁斯·韦恩顶着一头乱糟糟的黑发和两个涂暗的眼圈抬起脸来迷惑地转向他们。他那故意涂到苍白非人的嘴唇动了动。

“超人算哪门子代号？”他说。

***

“标志设计得不错，但其他地方需要改进的太多了。”韦恩把他的制服扔回实验台。

“你就是他们说的第二个布鲁斯·韦恩？”光着上身的Bruce向这个双鬓灰白的男人投去打量的目光，同时活动了一下自己的左肩。他刚注射过一管解毒剂，肌肉有些酸痛。

“这个世界里原本的第一个、也是唯一一个布鲁斯·韦恩。小子。”年长者淡淡扫了他一眼，坐进他对面的椅子里，松了松领结。肯特端着两杯咖啡走来。“阿福已经知道了。情况如何？”他问。

“我很好。”Bruce坐在开启的医疗舱里盘起腿，隔了几秒钟才迟迟地加上一句，“谢谢。”

“有点冷了。”韦恩敲了敲杯沿，抱怨道。

Bruce看着这个自称超人的家伙眨了眨眼，射出两道难以置信的鲜红视线把咖啡加热到冒出阵阵热气。他的心脏猛跳起来，好一会儿才调节得渐渐平息。在他短暂的义警生涯里可不是什么时候都能见到友善的超能力者。咖啡的香味刺激到他的嗅觉，让Bruce下意识地吸了吸鼻子。他看到肯特在递给韦恩杯子时凑上去旁若无人地亲吻他的侧脸，韦恩皱着眉容忍了他的行为，在肯特的嘴唇蹭过他的太阳穴时只顾小口地喝着那杯加了奶的热咖啡。

Bruce的心脏又重重跳了两下，肯特猛地停下动作。坐在不远处的屏幕前和布鲁斯交谈着什么的克拉克甚至也转过头来看向这边。他在陷入一片亲手营造的要命寂静里的同时尴尬地发现自己勃起了。

“操。”他喃喃道,在涌上胸膛的一阵潮热只恨自己中了圈套还浑然不知。韦恩的眉毛挑了一下，保持着一副似笑非笑的狐狸表情：“忘记说了。稀释剂的副作用之一。”

“我还是他？或者你看哪个更顺眼一点？”韦恩舔掉上嘴唇的咖啡浮沫，眼神在肯特身上转了一圈，最终回到黑发的年轻人那里，“你要自己解决的话，浴室在那边。容我提醒一句，这儿有两个带着超级听力的外星人。”

“你根本不是在说选谁，只是要让我答应这整件事。”Bruce抓了一下头发，盘着的两条腿垂到床沿，虚虚点着地，这样的姿势可以让人很明显看到他胯间鼓起了一团异样，“我不想跟他这种超能力者做，除此之外，可以。”

肯特笑起来：“我一开始还担心他会让你想起迪克来。现在看来完全不像了。”韦恩指意不明地哼了一声，仍旧端着杯子稳稳当当坐在椅子里，没有半分要将自己早先的建议付诸实际的意思。反而是布鲁斯推开了克拉克朝这边走过来。

“真是个好名字。还有什么要剧透给我的吗？”Bruce摊开手嘲弄道，同时感觉到自己刚冲过的冷水澡贴在身上的水珠正渐渐化作黏热的汗水。他急促地换了下气，看着棕发的布鲁斯靠近了他。

他单手抬起Bruce的下巴，充满侵略性质地挤进他的腿间。Bruce默许了这个行为，甚至主动分开了双腿，膝盖夹住他的腰。

布鲁斯扳住他的大腿，挑剔地端详这个年轻人，他卸掉了伪装，刘海遮住半只眼睛，脸色却依旧苍白阴郁，只在颧骨处涌起不自然的绯红。Bruce带着半怒的笑意透过发丝间隙看着他，在布鲁斯的手指移到他的下唇时熟练地伸出舌尖舔舐粗糙的指腹。布鲁斯俯视着他。“跟男人做过吗？”他体贴地问道。

“你没有？”Bruce恶意地咬住他的手指，说出纯粹是为了激怒他的一句话。

布鲁斯的手指探入他的口腔，在唇舌包裹下搅出黏腻水声。“我不记得我们年轻时有这么讨人厌。”布鲁斯两指捏起他的舌尖，在Bruce故作下流的响亮吮吸声中转头向韦恩求证。

“毕竟少年心性。”交叠着双腿陷在椅子里的韦恩打着一副圆滑的官腔，“布鲁斯，给他好好上一课。”

Bruce过分配合地撑起自己，把刚换上的柔软家居裤褪到腿弯，布鲁斯啧了一声，抽出手指吻上这个早些时候险些给他一拳的暴躁年轻人。在安抚性质的亲吻里他摸索着抓上Bruce硬着的那玩意，被口水打湿的亮晶晶的手指顺利地握住了它，开始令人心焦的缓缓套弄。Bruce报复地咬了一口送上来的柔软嘴唇，如此近的距离，他当然闻得到布鲁斯的须后水味道，生人勿近的冷冽雪松气息之下，哥谭的现任王子尝起来却是淡淡的甜味。Bruce把自己往他手心里送了送，整个人挪到边沿上靠进他的手臂里。

布鲁斯的亲吻一路移下去，叼咬上他锁骨的细嫩皮肤。Bruce将下巴枕在他的肩上，手滑进布鲁斯的西装衬衫里时眼神阴恻恻地扫过医疗室里的几个人：“先生们，再看要收费了。”他在回归的第一年就学会了如何应付类似的场合。在哥谭，及时享乐才是第一要义。那只握住他性器的手瞬间抽紧，加快了套弄的节奏，这让Bruce爽得深吸了一口气，靠在他肩上的头无意识地仰起，视线上翻。

“晚点见，克拉克。”韦恩轻描淡写地重申了主人的逐客令。肯特的目光还是在Bruce身上停留了片刻，然后直起身从韦恩身边退开了。超人耳间的通讯器适时地亮起，克拉克和他交换了个眼神。Bruce无暇分心，他的性器正被人捏在手里恶意地揉搓，颈上被布鲁斯咬出红痕的皮肤传来轻微的刺痛，让他只能听到两人在走上楼梯时断断续续的交谈，期间几次提到了“大都会”和“暸望塔”。前者他更熟悉，是由三门大桥连接起来的哥谭毗邻城市，那里的人每晚准时陷入甜梦；至于后者是什么东西，留给他这位侦探的线索可不多，尤其是在眼下——

“我们刚说到哪了？哦，第一个重点，”布鲁斯腾出手来把Bruce的大腿搬起来，指甲刮扯过他阴囊的敏感皮肤，让Bruce被刺激得一抖，“别走神。”

Bruce收回原本攀在他腰背上的手，腿搭上桌沿，身体向后仰去。他因为这个动作暂时脱离了布鲁斯的控制，泰然自若地向他打开、展示自己年轻鲜活的肉体。Bruce下身的毛发剃得十分干净，大腿内侧淡蓝的血管若隐若现地浮在紧实苍白的皮肤间。这位布鲁斯·韦恩只在腰侧带着些边缘泛白的零散伤痕，其余的皮肤不可思议地光洁细嫩，让人滋生出一种隐忍的施虐欲。他在年长者扑上来重新把他按在身下时傲慢地越过他的肩膀瞪了韦恩一眼。

“滚开。”他朝韦恩简短地翻了个白眼，在布鲁斯用潮湿的手指为自己扩张时手臂勾上他的肩胛。韦恩听到他的话，挑衅般地勾起一边的嘴角。Bruce注意到他笑起来的样子带给人一种危险的压迫感。他稳稳地放下杯子，换了个敞着腿的坐姿，在Bruce的瞪视下咔哒一声解开了自己的皮带扣，用修长的手指拉下西裤的拉链。Bruce震惊地看到他对着自己掏出半勃的阴茎。他抓在布鲁斯背上的手指收紧了：“你——！”

“试着把注意力放到我这儿，好吗？”布鲁斯用力戳刺了一下捅开他紧致的肠肉，挤入更多的手指撑开穴口时成功地让Bruce呼吸一滞，“我有时候也是一个非常嫉妒的情人。”

他在布鲁斯按着他的腿根缓缓操进来时感到一阵发麻的快感，指甲把他的西装后领抓出道道褶皱。Bruce浅浅地呼吸着，一动也不敢动。他手脚都撑在桌上，弓起腰承受着上位者磨人的缓慢推进。从他的角度可以很容易地看到自己是怎么一点一点吃下布鲁斯的阴茎的布鲁斯粗重的呼吸打在他下意识仰起的脸上，肉壁交叠的触感让他忍不住低低骂了一声，掐住Bruce的大腿把他更紧地拉向自己。他在整根没入后又缓缓退出一半，在Bruce压抑的抽气声中停下来对上年轻人深色的眼睛。

他抓着他的手移到两人的相接处，指尖掠过他的鼠蹊部按压上Bruce被撑到发白的穴口。“我要开始动吗？”他笑问，如意料中般看到Bruce的面色一赫。

“你们两个都有什么毛病？”Bruce甩开他的手，不耐烦地开口道，“要么操我，要么就从我——哈啊…啊”他言不由衷的话被一记深顶截断在中途，措不及防地漏出一声柔软呻吟。布鲁斯掐住他的腰转为浅浅的抽送，只等Bruce缓过一口气来刚要开骂时再用力操进他的深处，紧紧嵌进Bruce紧致的甬道中感受着他身体不可自抑的颤抖。

“要有礼貌。下次再提这样的要求时，记得说请。”布鲁斯手上固定着他，大开大合地把他整个操开，他的力气太大了，Bruce的腰一定已经留下了他的指印。下身骤然的刺激让Bruce听到他的声音时甚至不能理解成句的意思，他失神地仰着头露出鲜明的颈线，嘴唇微张着在布鲁斯的操干下发出断断续续的气声。

布鲁斯在戳刺中寻找着角度，在顶上肠壁的某处凸起时成功逼出了Bruce的一声高昂呻吟，应激收缩的肠壁死死咬住他的性器。布鲁斯卖力地捣开那处火热的肠肉，反复磨蹭着他的腺体，在Bruce快要融化的呻吟声里分出手去包裹住他的阴茎顶部。Bruce的手滑下去几分，堪堪勾住他的衣角。他停下来，偏偏选在Bruce等待的时间，在他痛苦地徘徊在释放边缘时。“布鲁斯……”他小声地叫着他与自己相同的名字，只差没有求他快点放自己高潮。

“试试看。”布鲁斯鼓励着他，按住铃口的手磨蹭着他充血的龟头。  
“什么……？”Bruce从散乱的汗湿额发间看向他，迷茫地眨了眨眼。

布鲁斯又俯身顶弄了几下，每次都故意只淡淡蹭过那块腺体，任他如何心痒地在自己身下扭动也不肯给Bruce想要的。有谁的手机在衣服里发出嗡嗡的震动声，韦恩咳了两声，按下接听。Bruce顾不上那么多了，而他的上位者似乎完全没有动的打算。好吧，布鲁斯·韦恩该死的控制欲。Bruce在这场性事中摇摇欲坠的清醒顽固终于屈服在诱人情欲中，他勾上布鲁斯的脖颈，将脸埋进他的衣领磨蹭。

“求你。”他低声讨饶，性器在他手心里硬得发疼，“动一动。布鲁斯，我好难受。”

“你学得很好。”布鲁斯抚上他水光粼粼的嘴唇温柔地夸奖道，下一秒张开手掌捂住他的嘴开始大力的操弄，每一下都直直抵上他的敏感腺体，让Bruce在他的桎梏下扑腾着，发出被抑制住的模糊尖叫，他的后穴被人捣弄得一塌糊涂，混着白沫的体液顺着被彻底操开了的穴口淌下来，Bruce发出一声无力的呜咽，完完全全地释放在了他手中，瞬间收紧的后穴吞吐着庞大的异物，把布鲁斯喷出的精液也一并吃下，布鲁斯在高潮中仍在他身体里顶弄着，抵上他最深处的肠肉射出自己微凉的精液。他用带着Bruce精液的那只手撩开他的黑发，在高潮的余韵里亲吻自己年轻的同位体。

“……你掐疼我了。”回过神的Bruce在他唇齿间模糊地抱怨道，虚张声势地要跟布鲁斯算起后账。

“——不，只是某个电视节目。”韦恩窝在椅子里懒洋洋地对电话那头说，语气里带着些敷衍的亲昵。他只瞟了一眼交缠在一起的两人。Bruce清楚地看到他的拉链还开着。

Bruce瞪着韦恩漫不经心的表情，呲牙咧嘴地揉上自己的后腰，在布鲁斯凑过来再次亲吻他时想到一个非常好的报复行为。

布鲁斯手上随意地揉乱他刺棱的黑发：“要一起洗个澡吗？”

“不。”Bruce眨了眨眼，冲着韦恩的方向扬起下巴，“我还有件事没做。”

他向下踩到蝙蝠洞的黑色地板上，走动时股间传来隐约的钝痛。刚刚的高潮让他的腿根还打着颤，完全赤裸着的Bruce一路走到了韦恩的面前。韦恩对此的反应只是赏给他一个挑眉，同时向他无声地指了指自己的手机。

“下周二。是的，帮我排一下时……”韦恩的声音戛然而止。Bruce手脚并用地爬到了他的大腿上，腿上未来得及清理的体液全蹭到了他的名贵西裤上。Bruce倚着他的胸膛，朝他扯出一个潦草的假笑。

韦恩咬住自己的下唇，把手机缓缓放下。他看着Bruce在他腿上跨坐好，只是毫无章法地贴着他的阴茎扭蹭了两下就叫他重新硬起来了。Bruce抓住他的手腕，靠近手机的听筒发出一阵甜腻得要命的呻吟。“布鲁西，我想要你……”他完全刻意而非必要地拉长音调，手指摩挲着男人斑白的鬓角。在韦恩终于挂掉电话前，有那么几秒钟，Bruce觉得跟这个人上床也不是件完全不能接受的事。

然后韦恩扔掉了手机，掰着他的腿决绝地把阴茎捅进了Bruce的后穴，未等他喘过一口气就开始狠狠地顶腰。

他的手。Bruce最后在第二轮完全是咎由自取的、混着疼痛与愉悦的快感中费力地想到，韦恩那该死的手正好掐在他腰间刚刚成型的青痕处。

**  
“不。我的床绝对躺不下五个成年人，”晚餐时坐在主位的韦恩冲站在身后的阿福抱怨着，“尤其是其中还有两个发育的过了头的氪星人的情况下。”

布鲁斯仔细地挑出盘子里的豌豆，用叉子把它们集合到盘子边缘不受欢迎的角落：“他们现在还在澳洲，就不能路上叫他们两个回北极那个家过夜吗？”

右手位的Bruce抬起头来，拿叉子指点着布鲁斯·韦恩们宣布道：“我不会跟你们两个睡在一起。绝不。”

“布鲁斯老爷，能看到您总算开始后悔十八岁那年放弃重建庄园的决定，也算是一件令人欣慰的事了。”管家不动声色地提起旧事，韦恩撇了撇嘴。

“我得尽快回到我的哥谭去。节日杀手还会再次作案的。”Bruce暴躁地说。阿尔弗雷德看了年轻的主人一眼：“至少在我们这里，布鲁斯少爷，餐桌上不谈工作。”

布鲁斯假装没注意到指代称谓的微妙变化。“没关系，”他安慰道，“克拉克来之前我已经在这儿过了一个星期。我原来的世界只过了几个小时。”

“我不能把哥谭交在罗马人的手里，几个小时也不行。”Bruce固持己见，洗过澡后没有完全吹干的头发还湿搭搭地贴在额头两侧，“你就一点也不担心你的哥谭？”

“我有一个可靠的罗宾。”布鲁斯立刻回答道，但在看到Bruce迷惑的眼神后又犹豫着补充，“……当你决定找个助手的时候，‘罗宾’是个不错的名字。”

“‘罗宾’是个鸟名。”Bruce冷静地评价道。

“你也没有多高明。”布鲁斯反唇相讥，稍后错念一想，他相当于把这张餐桌上的所有人都包列在内了。

“有没有人稍微关注一下眼前的世界？不好意思，”韦恩说，“布鲁斯，为什么你的克拉克会拎着我儿子的领子？”

克拉克穿着他标志的制服飘在窗外，手臂间环着一个大惊失色的年轻人，很显然超人听到了他们的对话，再三打量了这个年轻人，在管家为他们拉开落地窗门时不太好意思地松开手，让年轻人轻巧地跃回到地面。“抱歉，我看到他避开了警报装置。”他跟在迪克后面走进来，身上还带着一股很浅的山火的焦味。

“阿尔弗雷德，我记得我是要你通知迪克，叫他这段时间最好不要回家。”  
“我的确传达到了。但迪克少爷对您的通知作何解读不在我的能力范围内。”

“搞什么……？”迪克揉了揉自己被抓痛的手臂，看着一屋子陌生人的脸，“我是不是确实不应该回来？”

“嗨，迪克。”从瞭望塔赶回来晚了一步的肯特从同一扇落地窗外飘进来，“你怎么来了？”

“这是怎么回事，”迪克盯着这几个人，其中一个年纪看起来跟自己不相上下的人正翻着白眼搅碎盘子里的沙拉，“布鲁斯？”

餐桌前的三个人同时看向他。

“迪克。”韦恩皱起眉头。  
“怎么了？”布鲁斯转过头来。  
“你又是谁？”Bruce没好气地回道。


End file.
